Monet y Chopper
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores aqui les traigo otra petición de WASTINGDUST281 donde vemos más que nada erotismo ya que después de un pequeño accidente Chopper termina perdiendo su virginidad con aquella extraña y peligrosa mujer de las nieves Que pasará? Como terminará esto? Entren y descubranlo (Toneladas de Lemon XD)


**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADOR**

**Nota del autor: hola mis novatos de nuevo yo dándoles lata :3 solo escribo esta pequeña nota para informarles que este fanfic al igual que el de Carrot x Chopper que subi hace un mes más o menos son trabajos que me pidió un fan y espero que tanto a él como a ustedes les gusten **

**P. D: Este capítulo estará muy SEXUAL por lo que será M así que lean bajo su propio riesgo como ensucian y pervierte a nuestro renito **

**Nos leemos más abajo:**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que habían dejado Punk Hazzard los sombrero de paja y nuestro doctor estaba bastante pensativo desde entonces además de muy desanimado

-¿Te ocurre algo Chopper-chan? Has estado ausente desde que salimos de aquella isla – interrumpió sus pensamientos el músico claramente preocupado

-¿Eh?... Ah… No, estoy bien gracias Brook – Respondió esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa

-OK pero si necesitas algo dime – dijo con tono paternal el esqueleto, después de todo él era el más viejo y sabía cuando comportarse cómo un adulto

-Si…

Pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué es lo que hizo que nuestro reno favorito este así? Bueno la respuesta es sencilla ya que no es un "QUE" sino un "QUIEN"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Punk Hazzard laboratorio de C. C:_

_Chopper buscaba de manera desesperada algún antídoto de la droga en el laboratorio o al menos alguna forma de minimizar sus efectos, en un escritorio había encontrado un libro que detallaba a conciencia la investigación de aquel cerdo pero nada sobre una posible contramedida y el tiempo se le acababa no sabía por cuánto tiempo más Trafalgar distraería a los malos debía darse prisa… pero sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos:_

_-¡EJEM! ¿Buscabas algo pequeñito? – decía de manera pícara una sexy y madura voz _

_Al voltear Chopper se quedaba de piedra al ver a la mujer arpía en la puerta viéndolo de manera traviesa relamiéndose los labios mientras metía una especie de papel con dibujos en sus pechos, el doctor se había quedado congelado no sabía que hacer y su pánico se acrecentó cuando tocaron la puerta _

_-*Monet, ¿Está todo bien? Ya tengo a Trafalgar ¿No vendrás a la sala principal?* - preguntaba una ronca e imponente voz _

_-Si esta todo bien Vergo voy en unos minutos debo hacer algo primero te veo allá – Dijo pícara la arpía _

_-*Bien*-dijo la persona detrás de la puerta y se retiro _

_-¡¿A que viene eso?! Si planeas atacarme tu sola te advierto que soy un monstruo ¡Y soy fuerte! – amenazó Tony en modo Kung Fu Point _

_~FUFUFUFU Relajate pequeñín no pleneo atacarte ~Río traviesa acariciando los labios de él con su dedo índice _

_-E-En-E-Ento-En ¿Entonces que quieres? – dudo poniéndose carmin por el actuar de ella _

_~Verás… Estar en esta Isla es bastante aburrido y mis instintos animales son muy fuertes aun no me acostumbro a ellos hacen que tenga un deseo sexual bastante marcado pero por desgracia nadie aquí es mi tipo y Trafalgar es demasiado aburrido para aceptar mis insinuaciones, pero desde hace tiempo los investigue a ti y a tu banda y tome bastante interés en ti, aunque no lo parezca tengo un pequeño fetiche por las cosas PEQUEÑAS y LINDAS, por lo que ahora te tengo para mi sólita y harás lo que yo diga – susurro sexy dejando ver su escote a propósito _

_-¿Y si-Y si me niego? – Tartamudeo él_

_-Oye si soy una villana no lo niego pero no tengo ningún interés en violarte así que te propondré un trato… Atiendeme y te daré esto – dijo mostrando aquel papel que se había guardado y al verlo tan de cerca lo entendió ¡Eran las notas que buscaba! – Así es, este es un sedante de efecto super rápido creado por el propio Caesar en caso de que los mocosos se descontrola ran al inyectarle un poco de esto se calmaran si les da un ataque de abstención así que si me MIMAS un rato son todas Tuyas Ó puedes salir de aquí con tu dignidad intacta por esa puerta, como te dije no tengo intención de violarte pero piensa que si sales por esa puerta quemare este papel de inmediato~amenazó de manera sexy _

_-¿Cómo sabes que no te atacare y huire con las notas? – comentó Chopper midiendo la situación, claro que sus mejillas aún seguían rojas y sentía que la cabeza le explotaba pero intento controlarse _

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Río descaradamente ella – no deberías hacer ese tipo de amenazas guapo cuando sabes que no puedes ganar, soy Logia y tu Zoan y estoy bastante segura que no sabes usar Haki, no podrías ganarme aunque jugarás tus mejores Cartas ¿Entonces hacemos un trato o no? – sugirió mientras con sus, increíblemente útiles, plumas jalaba un poco la blusa acentuando su escote_

_Chopper estaba colorado con la cabeza a mil por hora, si no aceptaba los niños estarían perdidos por otra parte perder su virginidad con una enemiga tampoco estába en su lista de deseos y lo que más le intrigaba era porque esto le EXITABA tanto, jamás había tenido interés alguno en las mujeres humanas ¿Por qué ella le hacía sentir así? ¿Quizá por las partes de animales de ella? ¿Por qué aunque era humana era realmente sexy? ¿O quizá sólo sea por lo erótico de la situación? No importaba no tenía ni tiempo para pensarlo _

_-¡Aceptó! – exclamó el rojo hasta las rodillas volviendo a su estado normal y enseguida ella comenzó a devorar los labios de él_

_Chopper sólo sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas mientras esa extraña sensación del roce de sus lenguas lo volvía loco mientras ambos comenzaban a jadear era obvio lo que pasó… Se empalmo. _

_Ella sin gota de pudor bajo los shorts de él deseando ver su sexo aunque sí fue una decepción _

_-Oye, oye, se que dije que me gustan las cosas pequeñas y lindas pero esto no será suficiente ¿No tienes una transformación mas generosa? – pregunto ella algo decepcionada_

_Chopper ya encendido pensó en una solución así que se separó unos pasos y activo una transformación que tenía dos años que no usaba la JUMP POINT la cual era la más similar a un humano tanto en proporciones como en apariencia aunque actualmente era ligeramente diferente a la anterior, para empezar sus facciones de habían vuelto más duras además de que su musculatura estaba más marcada, en su abdomen yacían unos cuadros bien formados, sus piernas eran mucho más musculosas (obviamente por el objetivo de la misma el cual era saltar y correr) sus manos eran fuertes y grandes además estar cubiertas por un espeso pelaje hasta el antebrazo en su pecho también yacía una fuerte capa de pelo en cuanto Monet, extasiada por la imagen frente a ella, bajo el pantalón del doctor encontró una gran y jugosa erección frente a ella sin siquiera mediar palabra se la llevó a la boca sacando bufidos del reno, y gemidos de la arpía, ambos ya con el calor emanando de cada rincón de su cuerpo se tumbaron en el sillón que había en la sala y sin duda y con la pasión desbordándose él entró de lleno en ella arrancando un grito de placer de la paliverde, ella ahogándose en exitacion movía sus caderas al ritmo de las de Chopper, el reno no entendía porque se movía de esta manera, esta era su primera vez Jama había tenido sexo pero quizá y sólo quizá sus instintos animales (los cuales estaban a flor de piel) eran los que lo guiaban ese sentido carnal era indescriptible. _

_Monet se levanta recargando sus pechos en la espalda del sillón entregando su retaguardia al animal frente a ella moviéndola de un lado a otro invitando a Chopper a invadir su intimidad de nuevo cosa que él, con su mente de vacaciones, no hizo en cambio devoró los jugos de amor que escurrían del sexo de ella robando fuertes gemidos de ella para de inmediato comenzar a dedear hábilmente de manera rápida y fuerte hasta obligarla llegar al extasis liberando tantos fluidos que un charco transparente pinto el suelo, ella quedó indefensa cayendo de rodillas jadeando cuando Chopper siendo un animal en ese instante levantó las caderas de ella para penetrarla de nuevo. _

_En un segundo la coloco en el suelo en posición de Misionero. Ambos bufaban fuertemente cuando el pene de Chopper comenzaba a palpitar y la vagina de Monet escurría gran cantidad de jugos sexuales ambos aumentaron la velocidad de sus caderas, Chopper embatia los interiores de la arpía buscando partirla y ella apretaba el pene de él como siquiera arrancárselo hasta que el líquido blanco salió expulsado del miembro del doctor llenando los interiores de ella quien su vagina se convulsiono al sentir el Esperma llenándolo lo cual arrancó un alarido de placer de ambos. _

_Después de un minuto se levantaron y se vistieron, Chopper se sentía tan extraño… ¡Había tenido su primera vez con el enemigo! Pero al voltear a verla y ver tan sexy figura se sonrojo fuertemente y una vez vestido ella le entregó el papel con la receta. _

_-Muy bien aquí lo tienes te lo ganaste – dijo traviesa susurrando tan sexys palabras en los oídos de él_

_Ella salió dejando pensativo a Chopper quien no sabía que hacer. Al final decidió salir a buscar a sus amigos y tras unos minutos los encontró en una sala amarrados con cadenas y en una celda nuestro doctor se debatía que hacer cuando una bola de papel cayó en su cabeza al abrirla encontró las palabras "No hagas nada" escritas y al analizarlo vio que era la misma letra de Monet, Ella… ¿Lo estaba protegiendo? _

_Después de una cantidad inhumana de aventuras y batallas en Punk Hazzard y de haber derrotado a C. C Chopper se enteraba que Monet había sido derrotada por la marine Tashigi y por Zoro lo que hizo que Tony sintiera un extraño sentimiento de tristeza ¿Acaso se había enamorado de aquella arpía? Pero sólo había sido sexo por un objetivo… Aunque… _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

Chopper seguía pensativo parecía que después de todo si se había enamorado de aquella extraña y pervertida mujer y solo esperaba que estuviera bien y a salvo.

**AL FIN TERMINÉ BUENO COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO ESTE FUE UN FIC A PETICIÓN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**CARECE DE HISTORIA PERO AUN ASÍ ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN **

**CUÍDENSE NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS **

**EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
